


Dancing, Deception and Ebony Silk

by Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi (Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Because I Suck At Writing It), Ballroom Dancing, Drinking, Female Loki (Marvel), Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Loki (Marvel) Can Change Forms, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, No Smut, Sarcasm, Slow Dancing, Stark Enterprises Function, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is A Bisexual Mess, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi
Summary: When Loki decides that he is done with waiting to see if who he is attracted to is interested or not, he decides to make a decision and attends a Stark Enterprise function where the Avengers are invited to, under the guise of being an elegant mysterious woman. Tony Stark has absolutely no idea that the sorceror can change forms and although he doesn't realise what is going on at first, he doesn't take long to catch on.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Dancing, Deception and Ebony Silk

Dancing, Deception and Ebony Silk

**A/N: This is just a fun little oneshot that I got an idea for when I couldn’t sleep. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Loki Laufeyson, or rather – of Asgard as he despised being referred to as the son on Laufey, was in the joined living space of Avengers Tower, reading a tome on Shakespearian poems, he had found it on the shelf nearby the book of Greek legends and as the Avengers were mostly gone on a mission that day, the Tower was fairly quiet. He put down the book before going to the kitchen to make a cup of green tea with some honey, he’d grown rather fond of the tea and not just for its colour. He made the tea in a matte black mug and walked back to the living room, putting it down on a coaster on the coffee table before returning to his book, pausing now and then to sip from it.

After an hour or so, the other Avengers gradually came back. Thor walked over to him and he sighed in annoyance but closed the book, purposefully moving slowly, “Hello?” he asked.

Thor grinned at him, “Hello brother. Did you know that you are currently sitting in my favourite chair? It’s quite alright, don’t worry about it.”

Loki refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance but spoke quietly, “Very well. I shall leave so that you may seat yourself here in my stead.” He rose gracefully to his full tall height, an inch taller than the blond exactly.

Thor looked sad at this but sat down without so much as another word. Loki spotted the one Avenger that he had developed a slight friendship with, they shared a sarcastic sense of humour after all, and smiled slightly, brinigng his empty cup into the kitchen and nodding towards the shorter man, who was making coffee, “Good evening, Stark.”

Tony made a soft ‘ _huh’_ noise before looking up at him and smiling a bit, “Oh, hey Loki. …Thor steal your chair again?” he asked, stirring the coffee and adding sugar but not milk.

Loki nodded, “Apparently it is is favourite chair. I still have never seen him in it onceunless I was perched in it before he.”

Tony frowned a bit, “Asshole.” he mumbled.

Loki smirked a bit, nodding, “Quite. …Miss Potts informed me of the soiree that you intend to be attending in regards to the Avengers latest victory.”

Sipping the coffee and hopping up on the counter, sitting down there easily, “Yeah, it’s going to be great. And don’t sweat it, you’re invited, screw everyone’s opinion. You’re a part of this team if they like it or not.”

He looked down at him with gratitude in his green eyes as he replied softly, “My thanks. You will most definitely see me there, no matter what shape I choose to possess.”

Tony couldn’t honestly figure out what he meant by thant but didn’t ask, thinking he just meant clothing or something. “Sure, sure. Can’t wait to see you there to be hoenst, Lo.” he grinned, he revelled in being the first to give Loki a nickname and not being immediately slapped or zapped with the Asgardian’s scepter.

He chuckled softly, “I would be most honoured if you deigned to share a drink with me during said revel, Stark.”

Tony grinned at this, having meant to grab a drink with the Asgardian sometime, but the time had never come when they’d drank together so he nodded, replying enthusiastically, “Oh, definitely. That’d be awesome, Lo. …I don’t peg you for a scotch or beer kind of guy…um, god.”

Loki chuckled slightly at the other’s awkwardly charming way of asking, but he replied, smirking a bit and replying coyly, “That would be correct. I do not drink either of those beverages. I am in favour of sweet red wines.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair and chuckled slightly as he replied with a nod, “Figures. Should’ve known that when I think about it. It’s elegant, like you.” the flirtation slipping into his tone easily. He wasn’t blind, the Asgardian was positively gorgeous, but he knew that he likely didn’t stand a chance, but he still flirted, not exactly one to give up easily.

Loki smiled smoothly at him, noticing the flirtation, so deciding to flirt back before leaving as he replied with a small smirk, “You flatter me, Stark. Now, if you excuse me, I will be making some more of that splendid tea and going to read in the solitude of my room.”

The inventor grinned at him, “Okay. Catch you later, Lokes.” he nodded and went back to drinking his coffee, sitting on the counter casually while he flicked through his phone.

Loki chuckled at him and walked ot his room, making sure to leave the room slowly, should Tony look up and see him leaving in an almost sensuous manner. He headed to his room but had no notions of finishing the tome of Shakespearian literature.

__________________________

He had much more amusing things in mind. He shifted his form into that of the one he usually took when he transformed into a woman – not that different from his male form; he, or rather, she was still tall, slender and elegant, still pale and dark haired, regrettably so, still part Jotun.

She caused a beautiful gown of pure midnight black silk, detailed in places with shimmering emerald green embroidery in the shape of small flowers. She caused an elegant pair of black leather pointed toe pumps, flat, of course and sat down, causing a hairbrush to appear on the dark oak vanity – a hairbrush, various hair pins, makeup and a simple hairpin – a silver emerald encrusted lotus flower. She powdered her face, adding smokey-black and emerald green eyeshadow, adding a shimmery green on top of that, adding a little eyeliner to define her green eyes. She smirked a bit, unable to help herself from adding a leather collar-like choker with a simple emerald hanging off of it. Yes, she thought to herself, she looked quite elegant.

Pinning her long raven tresses up with the pins and adding the jewelled flower, hoping this would help her to catch the inventor’s eye. Truth be told, Loki didn’t think that Tony would take a second glance at him if he were in his male appearance attending this function, so she decided that being a female might just help her to do so.

In Tony’s room in the Avenger’s tower, he was raking his hands through his hair with some hair gel, attempting to make it look casually messy. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, a red shirt underneath, gold stripes on his tie.

He hoped to look as sharp as possible, this would be the first time he went to one of these things and hope to actually enjoy himself. He took a deep breath, putting on his watch and heading out to the room that he had personally seen to be decorated for a soiree of sorts, inviting the entire team as well as some of his business associates, Pepper had seen to the details, as per usual.

After an hour or two, second scotch of the evening half-finished in hand, he felt his jaw almost drop at seeing likely the most gorgeous creature to ever exist. He smirked when she walked over to him, smirk on her full lips, she seemed oddly familiar to him but he couldn’t think how.

Her voice was elegant and accented as she greeted him with glinting emerald eyes, “Good evening, it is a most pleasant occasion that we meet on.”

Tony grinned charmingly at her, offering his hand for hers in the hopes to kiss it in greeting as he replied, “It sure is, Miss…?”

Loki, posiing as a mysterious woman, replied with a smirk in her tone, “Names hardly matter at this point, I know who you are, that should be enough. Call me what you please~” she kept a note of clear seduction in her tone in the hopes it would be immediately picked up.

He nodded slowly and kissed her hand gently in greeting before letting go of it, replying smoothly, “Hm, alright….blackbird. I don’t think I’ve seen you at one of Stark Enterprise’s functions before, I’d recognise that pretty face if I’d seen if before.”

She chuckled low in her throat, leaning against the wall beside him, a little closer than necessary, but he didn’t seem to be complaining, so she replied charmingly, “How flattering of you to say. No, I have not beento one of these…functions before. I was invited here regardless.”

Tony wasn’t complaing at her newfound closeness, leaning into her gently and offering his hand to her, which she took gladly, slipping her dainty hand into his larger coarse hand, “Oh? Who invited you? Not your boyfriend, I hope.” he replied, openly flirting with her now and glad at doing so, maybe tonight wouldn’t be a complete loss, even if the tall elegant god of mischief was seemingly nowhere in sight, a few seconds passed and Tony realises, this is Loki. He thought to himself, ‘ _Holy shit, and I thought he was hot as guy… I’m so screwed if h-she tries to make a move or something…_ ’ He decided he wouldn’t say anything, just go along with this charade until the end of the night.

Loki chuckled at the notion of having a boyfriend to ask him to go but replied smoothly, an air of nonchalance around her, “Certainly not. A…friend. Excuse me, I will be going to fetch myself a drink.”

Tony smirked a bit at her and suggestively stroked the back of her hand, “Allow me? Hm, elegant woman like you seems like a wine type. How about sweet red?” That’s exactly what Loki had said he was most fond of earlier and dammit, if he had to ask for it personally, he would find the sweetest red wine here for the god or rather, goddess of mischief.

Loki smirked, flirtatiously putting her free hand on his shoulder, “That would be wonderful, my thanks to you.” she purred her words in a sensous manner, hoping to fluster the other, but was unsuccessful.

Tony winked at her slowly and playfully replied, smriking right back ather, “Formal, aren’t you? Alright, I’ll be back with that drink. Don’t go anywhere~” he purred the last part, as if to say to the other ‘two can play that game’.

Loki chuckled as she replied, continuing to purr her words as she lowered her lashes before replying showing off the shimmery eye makeup she had bothered to wear for the night, “I do not the faintest notion of going anywhere. Your company is far too pleasing to leave in a hurry.”

Tony smirked and bowed slightly, knowing that would be pleasing for the goddess to see, “Very well, m’lady. See you in a bit, won’t be long. Just going to goand get that drink for us.”

Loki smiled flirtily at him before finding a chair and slowly sitting down on it, “Very well, Stark. I will see you shortly. I do not like to be kept waiting~”

He shivered a little at that tone, “Then I won’t keep you waiting.” He went over to the bar and came back shortly afterwards with a glass of sweet red wine and a glass of scotch for himself.

Loki smirked, having seen him shiver, a victorious look spreading over her face. She waited for him to come back and true to his word, he had been very fast. Before the both of them realised it was, it was almost the end of the night. They had danced a few times over the expanse of the evening, slow songs only, mind.

Now that it was almost itme for Happy to come and pick him up, he whispered into Loki’s ear with a smile, “Thanks for making the evening more interesting, Loki and listen, I really hope that you actually meant all that sexy flirting and secret smiles stuff, because I sure as hell did~”

The goddess smirked at him, knowing that the game was up but she replied with a small chuckle, spinning with him as they danced closely pressed up to each other’s sides, “I assure you, Stark – I meant every word~”

He shivered again at her tone but replied boldly, never one to shy down from something he wanted and he sure as hell knew that he wanted this, “Oh good~ I have a car waiting out back that will take us to my house if that’s what you had in mind?~” he offered.

The green eyes sorcerer replied with a smirk, assuring him in a crooning voice, similar to the purred voice, “Oh I assure you, that is precisely what I had in mind~ Would you prefer me to transform back to myself or do you find this form more pleasing?” She offered to change back into the male form that he was most likely more used to seeing, but if he found this pleasing, she would stay like this for a bit.

Tony chuckled a little and boldly kissed her cheek before replying with a grin, “Lo, I’m bi. I honestly couldn’t care, you’re honestly hot as hell no matter if male or female.”

“Is that so? Very well, I shall stay in this form. I put a great deal of effort into looking as splendid as possible in the hopes of catching your eye.” Loki replied, also chuckling, kissing his cheek in return, but close to his lips, almost purposefully to tease him.

Tony smirked a bit at this, bolstered by this to peck her lips before replying,“Oh really? Hm, that’s also hot. …Dressing all regal, just for me. C’mon, the car’s waiting.” He took her hand and began to lead her outside to where he hoped Happy was waiting to pick him up and bring him home.

Loki smirked, one ace still firmly lodged up her sleeve to charm the other, “Very well, let us go, Anthony~” she whispered, causing Tony to pause and look at her with his head tilted to the side, raising an eyebrow as he slowly asked, “You knew my name this entire time and still refused to use it?”

She squeezed his hand gently and softly spoke, no longer purring ro attempting to be charming and sultry, “I had to be sure you were romantically inclind towards me, my dear. Now I know that you are, I intend to be using your given name quite frequently.”

Tony smirked a bit, “That’s fair, I guess. Now…what’s a guy gotta do to get a kiss form such a beautiful goddess?”

The Jotun laughed softly, “Not that much, just whisper her name to her to her and hopefully she’ll get the message~” she crooned, winking at him slowly.

Tony smirked a bit and whispered, “Loki, Loki, Loki. Kiss me?” he looked right into those emerald eyes and was gladly surprised when the taller green eyed woman pressed her lips against his in a deep, passionate kiss that was enough to make him shiver. He wrapped his arms around her neck tightly, biting down on her lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss further, but she pulled away and smirked at him, “Later, darling. I assure you. Come now, let us go/”

He didn’n’t have to be told twice. He got into the car and spotted Happy, “Hey, can you take us home, Happy?” He nodded, barely even taking notice of the woman Tony had with him, he hadn’t brought someone home in quite some time.

Loki whispered to him once they were out of the car once again, “I think we shall skip the tour, if you please. I have need of only locating one room and I believe you know of which I speak, _Anthony_.” He shivered and nodded, “Yeah, I can take a guess.” Tony replied breathily, taking her hand and walking with her to his bedroom.


End file.
